A Tail of Two Saiyans
by melee-man777
Summary: A mysterious woman is at the tournament and she's looking for revenge on a certain saiyan prince. Read and review!
1. Ready to Rumble

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. So don't sue me. Okay, on to the story. Enjoy!  
  
She looked among the crowd in the square. People were everywhere, but she swore she recognized that one ki. It was just as vivid as on the day that she lost him. The woman narrowed her eyes and lost herself in thought.  
  
"Can I help you?" piped a voice.  
  
She turned to the voice, which belonged to a rather portly man at a table.  
  
"Yes," she replied rather abruptly. "I'd like to register for the tournament."  
  
The man seemed startled by her quick reply, appearing to take it for rudeness. 'Damn,' she thought. 'I've been traveling alone for so long, that now I've forgotten my manners.'  
  
"I mean, I need to register to fight for today's tournament. Could you help me?" she said calmly.  
  
The man seemed to relax and smiled.  
  
"Name?" he asked.  
  
She thought for a moment, as if looking over her options. She decided on her 'adopted' name. Wretched as that name was, she couldn't use her birth name. No one on this damn planet would be able pronounce it, never mind spell it.  
  
"Hana," she said.  
  
The man asked other questions and she answered them, all the while focusing on that ki. She departed the registering table and was directed to the tryouts, which consisted of punching a block and getting a score.  
  
'How barbaric,' she thought. 'But this is Earth after all.'  
  
She snapped out of her reverie and noticed that the ki she had felt before was only a foot behind her. 'Father,' she thought. 'You will be avenged.'  
  
"Damnit, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Every tournament we have to stand in these stupid lines- just to punch a damn block. Maybe I should just knock out everyone in front of me in line and they'll let me into the final 16."  
  
"You can't do that, Vegeta," Goku replied. "That wouldn't be fair. Besides, I'm in front of you..."  
  
Goku paused for a moment.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny!" He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, I thought it was," Vegeta said, smirking. "It would spare you the embarrassment of losing to me in front of all those people."  
  
"Whatever," Goku said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Hana watched the pair intently until her name was called. She strolled up the block. Yes, she would show the owner of the ki she'd sensed, whose name she now knew from listening in on their conversation, what she could do. She calmly approached the block and gave it a jab that seemed like nothing more than a mere nudge.  
  
"350!" the official called out.  
  
The other fighters in line were shocked. Goku raised his eyebrows and looked very curious. Goten, who stood behind Vegeta and Trunks, tapped his father on the shoulder.  
  
"Dad!" he said. "Did you see that score?"  
  
"Yes, son," Goku said. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Who is she?" Trunks asked. "I thought we knew all of the strongest fighters out there."  
  
"Yeah, Grampa G," Pan chimed in. "She's strong!"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
"Who cares?" Vegeta said. "Unless she's this home-grown Earth fighter you were going on about, it isn't important. The score means nothing. She has a weak power level."  
  
"She could be suppressing her ki, dad," Trunks said, stating the obvious.  
  
"However strong she is, she can't be stronger than me or Kakarot," Vegeta said. "So it's not worth worrying about for now."  
  
Goten and Trunks just shrugged and seemed to agree. Goku, however, wasn't so sure. Wearing a simple outfit of grey gi pants, a black top and pale green sash, the woman appeared to be only 5' 3", but seemed very agile and strong. Her long dark hair, tied into a ponytail, and face seemed ordinary enough, but something was strange about her.  
  
Hana heard the whole discussion from the sidewall she was leaning on. Her mouthed formed into a confident smirk.  
  
'Weak? Not important?' she thought. 'You'll see how wrong you are, Saiyan.'  
  
There's the first chapter to my first non one-shot story. More to come soon! Tell me what you think. But be warned, flame me, and you will feel my wrath ... yeah. 


	2. White Tiger, Hidden Dragon

The fighters completed the punching block test. They stood in anticipation of the results. Not surprisingly Goku and the others advanced easily into the tournament. So did the mysterious female fighter from before. The remaining fighters assembled into a group to march out and pick lots. Hana stood behind Goten and Trunks, both of whom chattered to each other and made bluffs about being stronger. Goku still watched Hana closely, trying to shake the nagging sense that her presence was based on more than fighting. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Even though he rarely agreed with Goku, he had to admit that there was something unsettling about the girl. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.  
  
Hana stood near the boys lost in thought. She played with the necklace around her neck and opened the locket. A stiff family portrait of a tall bearded man and his wife and daughter filled the right side and picture of a baby, not more than a week old was on the left side. Hana looked at the young girl in the picture. "Mother..." she whispered. She then abruptly closed the locket.  
  
Goku glanced over at Hana. 'Strange...' he thought. 'She has some sort of locket.'  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku's eardrums rang.  
  
"What was that for!" Goku exclaimed. "Are you trying to make me deaf or something?"  
  
"Like I care about that. I want to know about this amazing fighter you were talking about." Vegeta replied. "Is that scrawny kid really the reincarnation of Buu?"  
  
"You better believe it." Goku said. "And that weird girl...I've never seen her before, but she seems strong. The problem is I don't know how strong she since she's making every effort to lay low."  
  
"Yes...not knowing her true strength is unsettling," Vegeta agreed. "Not that it matters. She couldn't possibly be stronger than me."  
"Right, Vegeta." Goku said, shaking his head.  
  
Hana watched the little girl balance on her small palms along the edge of the ring. Her eyes grew sad and she remembered when she was that carefree and not worried about mere survival. She was strong, too. 'This child is no human,' Hana thought. 'She must have saiyan blood in her to be so strong at such a young age.'  
  
Then, Pan lost her balance and crushed right into White Tiger. She cried and rubbed her head.  
  
"How dare you attack, White Tiger." He said.  
  
The girl whimpered and rubbed a tear from her eye, running over to Goku. She hugged his leg and he calmed her. Hana remembered the conversation from before." Her 'grampa' apparently," she thought. Hana hated saiyans for her father's untimely death, but couldn't tolerate a little girl being terrorized. Call it a habit.  
  
"So you have to pick on small children to feel tough, huh?" She said, locking eyes with White Tiger and refusing to back off.  
  
"Who are you to talk to White Tiger in such a manner?" He snarled.  
  
"Like I would bother telling scum like you anything. Anyone who feels the need to refer to themselves in third person and attack children must be a coward," Hana replied.  
  
White Tiger fumed.  
  
"You want a fight?" He threatened.  
  
"Like you could possibly stand a chance against me," Hana said. "I'm willing to bet the little girl you just frightened could knock you out in two seconds."  
  
"Me? I could punch your lights out before you even blink." She added. "You no longer interest me. I'm leaving."  
  
With that, Hana gave him a slap on the back. White Tiger winched and grumbled, making his way over to Pan and the others to repair his bruised ego.  
  
"Did you see that?" Goten said to Trunks. "That girl just intimidated him...and slapped him hard enough to make him flinch."  
  
"Yeah, she's almost as short-tempered and cocky as my father." Trunks said.  
  
"Only a lot prettier," Goten said, distractedly.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked at Goten. Goten shifted his feet and laughed nervously, scratching his head.  
  
"Er...I mean, not that I find her or your father attractive... that would be weird, ya know?" Goten said, covering up his blurted-out statement rather badly.  
  
"Yeah, buddy. I hope you don't think that." Trunks said, shuddering.  
  
"Besides, what happened to you whining 'My Dad made me cancel my date.' " he added, punching Goten playfully in the side.  
  
"Just drop the subject." Goten said.  
  
"Maybe you should focus on your fight with Buu and less on girls, son." Said Goku, coming behind the boys.  
  
"Dad! Stop sneaking up on me." Goten said. "And eavesdropping."  
  
"Right," Goku said, chuckling.  
  
Just then, the fighters assembled into the waiting area for their matches. Hana watched the Z fighters go to a corner and chatter away, except for Vegeta who stood apart from them and closed his eyes in thought. Hana felt the anger build up inside her. 'Soon you will know the pain my father felt.' She thought. 'Trust me.' 


	3. A Secret Revealed

Hana sat on the floor cross-legged and eyes shut. Every once in a while she glanced over to Goku and the others. The little girl chattered, tended to by two people Hana took to be her parents- a tall, well-built man that bore a strong resemblance to the man from before and a woman with short black hair and striking blue eyes. Two teenagers mingled around- one with black hair and eyes and one with blue eyes and lavender hair. These two had to be related to the two saiyans- their power levels were high. The other person resembled a giant pink gumball and had a startlingly high voice that reminded her of the old chalkboards at the horrible children's home she lived in eight years ago- high pitched like some child.  
  
She closed her eyes. It seemed like a million years ago that she had a family. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. She balled up her fist and went to her bag, taking out a green sash. Then she felt a poke on her back. She turned around to see the little girl holding her locket.  
  
"You dropped this." The child said.  
  
"Thanks," Hana said. "I wouldn't want to lose this. It's very special to me."  
  
"My name is Pan." The child offered. "What's yours?"  
  
Hana usually wasn't so cordial. A punch could substitute for a response. However, this child was so innocent and reminded her of herself before circumstances made her an orphan.  
  
"Hana, pleased to meet you." She said.  
  
The man, who had been with the child earlier, looked over. He came over to the pair.  
  
"Pan, what did I tell you about running off." He said.  
  
"Sorry, daddy," Pan apologized. "I just wanted to help the lady."  
  
"It's okay. Just tell me the next you want to run away on us, alright?" he said, smiling.  
  
Gohan knelt down next to Pan and shooed her back to Videl. He stood up and addressed Hana  
  
"Heh, sorry about that. My daughter takes after my father." Gohan said. "She likes do things on a whim and thinks after she acts."  
  
"Don't worry. She wasn't a bother." Hana said without emotion. "She was a big help."  
  
"By the way, I'm Gohan and that's my wife, Videl." He said, pointing in the group's direction.  
  
"Hana," she offered. "My name's Hana."  
  
"If you like to join us, you're more than welcome. I noticed you over here by yourself." Gohan said.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Hana replied. "I'm fine over here. I wouldn't want to intrude on your little group, my being a stranger."  
  
"Well, the offer still stands if you're interested." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan turned around and went to Pan and Videl, looking back briefly at Hana before doing so. She looked away. Hana had no desire to become friends with the group; she wanted justice. Hana heard the first fight being announced and got up to see just how strong Pan was. She watched the little girl knock out White Tiger in three moves, exhibiting knowledge of martial arts far beyond her age of five years. Hana's interest was piqued. The second match featured the taller of the two saiyans she had seen before, the one called 'Goku.'  
  
Her jaw dropped when she saw his speed and technique, which was displayed after his verbal assault to provoke his previously timid opponent, Uub. 'Amazing,' she thought. 'Yet his moves don't differ much from my own.' Goku won, but seemed to talk for a long while with the boy. Hana impatiently watched the next series of fights, but remained awed by the power of the Z fighters. Then, her turn came.  
  
"Will Vegeta and Hana please report to the ring!" The annoying announcer said, doing an exaggerated motion with his microphone.  
  
Hana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, the locket around her neck. She fished through her bag and pulled a green sash out. She tied it around her hair, making a ponytail. The sash had been her father's and was old and durable. She was ready now. Hana walked up the stairs to the ring and turned to face her enemy. Vegeta, who wanted to know this strange girl was, remained emotionless and alert.  
  
The announcer called for the match to start. Hana got into a fighting stance and was on her guard. Vegeta attacked first, jumping into a flying kick. Hana reacted and flipped back, easily dodging. She then released a series of punches and kicks on Vegeta, who, to her astonishment, blocked every one.  
  
"That's it?" He scoffed. "All that trouble over a weakling who can't land one punch on me?"  
  
"I'll show you who's a weakling." She replied, balling up her fists.  
  
Hana concentrated her energy and slowly began powering up. Her black became yellow and her eyes flickered. She had become a super saiyan and attacked Vegeta sending him to the floor of the ring. Vegeta looked surprised. 'How is this even possible?' he thought. 'The only people with saiyan blood are Kakarot and myself and our children.'  
  
"So, I wiped that smirk off your face." Hana said. "Are you going to fight or just sit there. I would suggest the second option."  
  
"How about I knock you out of this ring until you can't move anymore?" He provoked.  
  
Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan and launched an attack, matching Hana's speed and ability. Eventually, he pinned her arms back while hovering in the air. She was unable to move.  
  
"Struggle all you want," he said. "Quit now and I might go easy on you."  
  
"Spare me your pity, murderer." Hana spit back at him.  
  
In reality, Hana had planned this all along. She had been trained in an unusual martial arts technique based entirely on the illusion of defeat and the ability to dodge and escape. Slowly, she powered down to her normal state, giving Vegeta a false sense of security. Then, she spun her leg behind Vegeta's, making him shift his hold on her. In one swift movement she freed her arm and threw him to the ground. Vegeta lay there stunned. How had she done that to him? He clinched his teeth and growled.  
  
"No one makes the Prince of the Saiyans look like a fool." He yelled.  
  
Hana floated down to the ring and confronted him. She smirked and strode over to him. But then, her locket fell to the ground and opened. She picked it up and realized something. Having seen him close up, Vegeta looked so much like the man in the portrait. And he was a prince. She clasped her hands to her mouth. No, it couldn't be true. She remembered now.  
  
'My mother, lying there in pain, dying from a rare heart condition. Giving me the locket, saying it was special and to take care of it. Telling me of her baby brother in the hands of a tyrant ... and to find him someday.'  
  
"I have to go. It can't be true. It just can't." she whispered.  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to be puzzled. Hana flew away, leaving the locket there in her confusion. He rose to his feet and walked to where the locket lay. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Hana kept flying until she reached a waterfall. There sat her pod, right where she'd hidden it. She sat by the water to think. A dark figure approached and wrapped his arms around her neck, choking her. She lost conscious and everything became black. 


	4. Family Ties

"Mom, she's waking up." Hana heard a little voice say. Hana opened her eyes and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. The room had simple, but clean furniture.  
  
"I can see that, honey." Said her mother.  
  
Hana recognized her as the woman who Gohan had pointed to and the small voice was none other than the girl from the tournament, Pan.  
  
"My name is Videl, and you already met my daughter." She said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've felt better." Hana said, groaning as she sat up.  
  
"You're lucky to be alive," Videl said. "My husband and daughter found you near the riverbank, unconscious and bruised. You barely had a pulse, but they brought you to the Lookout and Dende healed you."  
  
"I don't understand why you helped me, considering how I acted at the tournament," Hana said. "But thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank us." Gohan said, entering the room. "What else could we do? Leave you there?"  
  
"Anyone else I've come across would have done that." Hana said.  
  
"Well, we're different." Videl said. "Now give her some space. She's been through a tough experience."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Gohan said, giving a mock salute. "C'mon, squirt. You heard mommy."  
  
"Ok," Pan said, mimicking him.  
  
"A pair of comedians, huh?" Videl said, rolling her eyes. "Hope you feel better."  
  
"Thanks," Hana answered.  
  
A little while later, Hana mustered enough energy to get up and went downstairs. Gohan, Videl, and Pan were gathered around the kitchen table.  
  
"Up and about already?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I can't stand being inactive for that long." Hana said. "Plus, I feel a lot better."  
  
"That's good to hear." Gohan said.  
  
Just then a knock came at the door. Gohan got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hey," Goten said, coming in. "I just wanted to see how the girl was doing. Mom and Dad are coming over later. You know how he gets around lunchtime."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Gohan replied. "As you can see, she's doing better."  
  
Hana, who had been eating some of the rice prepared by Videl, turned to see who had been at the door. It was one of the boys from the tournament.  
  
"I'm Goten, Gohan's brother." He said, offering her his hand. "Pleased to meet you." Hana said without emotion.  
  
Goten, however, remained unfazed by her tone.  
  
"You were great at the tournament. I've never seen someone who's not a saiyan give Vegeta a run for his money." He said.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes and elbowed Goten.  
  
"What I really meant was..." Goten fumbled.  
  
"I know what a saiyan is." Hana said. "In fact, I hated them for destroying my home until I realized I'm related to one yesterday. I don't know, maybe I still hate them."  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Videl all wore expressions of shock at this revelation. Pan just looked confused.  
  
"So that's why you left the fight yesterday," Gohan said. "You were torn between taking revenge and fighting family."  
  
"I'm confused." Goten said. "You're a saiyan? I thought there were no more left. Who are you related to? Brolly, Dad or..."  
  
"The last one," Hana said. "And the connection wouldn't be obvious to anyone who didn't know about Vegeta's sister. I didn't know myself until the fight yesterday."  
  
"Unbelievable," Videl said.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi chose that moment to come in.  
  
"The door was open so we just came in." Goku said. He looked around at the surprised faces. "Bad time?" He asked.  
  
"No, no, Dad." Gohan said, getting up. "Hana just told us some shocking news concerning herself and Vegeta. Apparently, she's Vegeta's niece."  
  
"No way!" Goku said. "Heh, I guess there was a reason she was so strong. I never even knew Vegeta had a sibling. Did you hear that, Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Yes, Goku, I did. It would probably be a good idea to call Bulma and tell the others." Chi-Chi said calmly. "But don't think this means the conversation about you training that boy from the tournament is over."  
  
"Why would I think that?" Goku said. "I'm sure we can figure out something."  
  
Hana watched the couple with curiosity.  
  
"They're always like that." Goten said in a low voice.  
  
"Is she a saiyan?" Hana asked. "She's reminds me of my mother."  
  
"She might as well be a saiyan." He replied.  
  
"Uh-huh, I understand. Yeah, I agree. It's amazing. Sure, I'll tell him. We'll see what can be done. You know how he is. Of course, she'd be welcome here. She's family now. Alright, see you tomorrow." Bulma said, on the phone.  
  
Vegeta sat in the next room examining the locket. It was so unbelievable, yet the pictures inside were without a doubt of his father. You could never forget your family, no matter long ago they'd been gone. Unbeknownst to Bulma, he heard part of the conversation and figured out the gist of it. Bulma came into the room.  
  
"Well, woman. Who was it and what the hell did they want?" He asked.  
  
"It was Gohan. And he currently has your niece, that girl you fought in the tournament, over his house." Bulma said. "She had quite a scare and was rescued. I told him that she would be welcome here."  
  
"Says who? You?" Vegeta countered.  
  
"Look, she has no family, and I think, since the tension at the Boudaki has been resolved, she should stay here." Bulma said. "You, of all people, should know how hard it is being alone."  
  
Vegeta could see her point, but being Vegeta, he could never admit it. He grunted and waved his hand, getting up. Bulma shook her head in amusement.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way." She said. "Going to train?"  
  
"What else?" He responded abruptly, going upstairs.  
  
'The more things change, the more they stay the same.' Bulma thought, sighing.  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates. My internet connection isn't working on my computer. Thanks for reading the story and keep reviewing! More chapters to come soon! 


	5. A Hint of Things to Come

The next morning, Hana dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt provided by Videl and went downstairs for breakfast. She was greeted by Gohan, who had the paper open, and Pan, who was sitting at the table happily eating her cereal.  
  
"Good morning." Gohan said. "Did you have a good night's rest?"  
  
"Yes," She said. "Better than I've had in a long time."  
  
"That's good to hear." He said.  
  
"Here's your breakfast." Videl said, placing a plate of food in front of her. "There's more on the stove if you're still hungry. You must have an appetite as big as Gohan's, being a saiyan and all."  
  
"Thanks," Hana said. "It's delicious."  
  
"I try." Videl said, smiling.  
  
After breakfast, Hana packed her belongings and waited for Gohan outside.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Hana replied.  
  
Gohan took that as a yes, and they flew to Capsule Corp. They landed outside a dome-shaped building. Gohan walked up to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later, a woman opened the door.  
  
"Gohan, long time no see!" Bulma said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." He answered. "This is your new resident, Hana."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Bulma said, offering her hand.  
  
Hana shook her hand, although she had to quickly reacquaint herself with Earth customs. Bulma said good-bye to Gohan, who wished Hana luck, and showed her inside. Hana was awed by the sheer size and structure of the house. It rivaled the main government building on her home planet in size. Bulma introduced her to her four-year-old daughter Bra, who looked like a clone of her mother. Her son strode in ten minutes later.  
  
"Ah, Trunks. Come over here and meet your cousin." Bulma called from the livingroom.  
  
"Coming." He said impatiently, dropping his duffel bag on the floor.  
  
"Now don't be fresh." Bulma said, muttering "Like father, like son."  
  
Trunks walked in the room and was tackled by Bra, who he plopped back on the floor and turned to Hana. He was surprised to learn that the girl at the tournament was in fact this mysterious cousin his mother was talking about, but figured her strange transformation in power during the fight with his father was a big clue. They exchanged greetings, and Bulma showed her up to her room. Hana dropped her bag on the bed and started to unpack. She sighed and rested on the bed, closing her eyes.  
  
After settling in, she went downstairs.  
  
"Here she is now." Bulma said, addressing Hana. "Lunch will be done soon. You would think he lives in the Gravity Room, but Vegeta usually comes in for food."  
  
"Yeah, Mom. There's reason you didn't put a fridge or toilet in there." Trunks said.  
  
"You, be quiet." Bulma said. "Have some respect."  
  
Hana just sat down in the kitchen.  
  
"Silent type, eh?" Trunks said.  
  
"No, I just talk when there's someone worth talking to." Hana said.  
  
"Yep," Trunks said. "She's related to Dad alright."  
  
"What are you going on about, boy?" Vegeta said entering the room.  
  
"Nothing, Dad." He said.  
  
"Okay, everyone just sit down. We have a guest at the table." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta glared at Hana and sat down. 'This is going to be fun.' Trunks thought. Later on, Bulma cleared the plates, and the rest of the family scattered to the livingroom. Hana joined them, actually enjoying the time with Bra and Trunks, who she found to be much more congenial than his father. Bulma seemed thrilled to have another woman in the house and went on about a shopping trip in the near future.  
  
Later, Hana sat up in her bed, hands behind her head. A loud knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in." Hana said.  
  
"I thought you'd want this back." Vegeta said, coming in. It was the locket.  
  
"Thanks," Hana said, turning it in her hand. "I was so surprised at the tournament that I left it there."  
  
"I know I haven't been very friendly to you." Vegeta said. "I'm willing to start over again."  
  
Hana hadn't expected this from him. An apology from the Saiyan Prince? Vegeta paused.  
  
"I can see from our fight before that you have a lot of power. What you lack is the proper training and focus." He said.  
  
"You're offering to train me?" Hana asked, leaning forward. "What's in it for you?"  
  
"Don't be dense." Vegeta said. "I'm not doing this for any sort of gain or even because I like you. It's called duty to your family."  
  
"That's so honorable of you." Hana said. "But I want to pay you back somehow."  
  
She thought for a moment and pulled out a book.  
  
"This is a diary my mother kept." She said. "It's not in my native language. She gave it to me before she died. She said it would tell me things about her past better than she could articulate them. Can you read it?"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the book from her. He looked over the pages and closed it.  
  
"Yes. It's in the Saiyan language." He said, pausing. "She never told you about Vegeta-sei or her past?"  
  
"I guess she wanted to protect me. All I knew is that she was a princess." Hana said.  
  
"I will read this and tell you what it says." Vegeta said. "Be up at 7 a.m. Training starts tomorrow."  
  
He turned and left the room, book in hand. Hana sat there in thought, but ready for a new challenge, which was what training with Vegeta would surely be. It would be worth it though. Somewhere out there was an enemy who had nearly succeeded in killing her. This time she would be ready. 


	6. Everybody was kungfu fighting

7 a.m. sharp, Hana went to the Gravity Chamber. Vegeta was inside doing one-armed push-ups. She knocked loudly, and Vegeta opened the door.  
  
"You're late." He said.  
  
"No, I'm not. You said 7, and here I am, at 7, to train." Hana said.  
  
"A dedicated fighter is early to begin training." Vegeta said, growing impatient. "Come in. I don't have all day."  
  
"Fine." Hana said, following him.  
  
As soon as she walked in, Hana was floored- literally. The gravity here was intense. She powered up to Super Saiyan and got up. Vegeta transformed as well and went to the middle of the room. He got into a battle stance.  
  
"Hit me." He said.  
  
"What?" Hana said.  
  
"I said try and hit me." Vegeta repeated. "If you can."  
  
"You'll be sorry you said that." Hana replied.  
  
Hana attacked Vegeta punching and kicking him from all sides. Vegeta seemed to stand still and block every punch. Hana stopped and panted, her hands on her knees.  
  
"I thought you said you'd make me sorry." Vegeta replied. "Now I'm only sorry that I bothered trying to train you."  
  
"Shut up!" Hana said, launching ki blasts at him.  
  
She attacked again, only with more power. This time Vegeta ended up on the floor. He got up, apparently satisfied.  
  
"That's more like it." He said, smirking.  
  
Hana couldn't believe it. He had pissed her off purposely, just to get her mad. They continued sparring. Hana gained speed and accuracy, but remained in awe of Vegeta, surprised she even considered beating him at the tournament. Vegeta showed her the ki blast simulator, which allowed Hana to attacked robot modules as if they were real opponents. She had to admit her satisfaction with the session. It gave her a rush.  
  
"You did better than I thought." Vegeta said. "For now, you have to get used to the gravity without becoming a Super Saiyan."  
  
He motioned to leave, and she slowly followed. Once outside, he locked the chamber by code.  
  
"Follow me." He said. "And keep up."  
  
Vegeta took off with Hana right behind him. They flew over the city as it dissolved into countryside. They landed at an open clearing where Goku stood. "Hey, Vegeta. Took you long enough." Goku said.  
  
"Don't worry, Kakarot. I'll pound you soon enough." Vegeta said. "I had a training session."  
  
"Training session?" Goku asked. "Oh, Hana. Great to see you."  
  
He pulled her aside.  
  
"Don't let him get too hard on you. I'll knock him around for you if he's too mean to you." Goku said, winking.  
  
"Thanks for the offer." Hana said, returning the gesture. "But I think I can knock him around without your help."  
  
Goku started laughing. "Of course," He said.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Vegeta said. "Are we going to spar or not, Kakarot!"  
  
"I'm coming; I'm coming." Goku said. "You're so impatient, Vegeta."  
  
The two Saiyans began sparring, attacking with a precision that amazed Hana. She had seen many warriors in her life, but these two were without peers. The moves, such as the Kamehameha Wave and Gallick Gun, were incredible. Vegeta fired a Final Flash attack at Goku, who used instant transmission to dodge it and fired another Kamehameha Wave. Vegeta barely dodged it and ki-blasted Goku. The smoke cleared. Vegeta stood, on guard, and Goku hovered, his hands in the formation of the Kamehameha. Goku landed, and Hana ran over.  
  
"That was something." Hana said, addressing Goku. "How did you disappear like that?"  
  
"You mean Instant transmission?" Goku said. "That's easy. You find the ki of a person and go there."  
  
"Could you teach me how to do that?" Hana said.  
  
"Sure." Goku said. "As long as your sensei agrees."  
  
"Very funny, Kakarot. Teach her what you want. Just don't make her as soft as you." Vegeta huffed.  
  
"Right." Goku, turning to Hana. "I have to train Uub tomorrow, but you're welcome to join us and learn a thing or two."  
  
"I'll be there." Hana said. "Count on it."  
  
"Well, I have to go." Goku said. "Lunch should be ready. See you guys later."  
  
They watched him take off and fly away.  
  
"I swear he thinks with his stomach, not his head." Vegeta muttered.  
  
The pair flew back to Capsule Corp. When they got there, Bulma prepared lunch and went to the lab to finish a project. But not before she set a 'shopping date' for Hana and herself. Hana saw Vegeta cringe and leave thereafter. 'Men,' Bulma muttered. 'Maybe he has a weakness after all.' Hana thought, shaking her head.  
  
A few days later...  
  
"Come on, Hana. We haven't been to this store yet!" Bulma said a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Coming." Hana said, sighing. 'This is the fifth store we've been to.' She thought. 'And I thought training with Vegeta was tiring.'  
  
"Come on, this is fun!" Bulma said.  
  
"When does this start being fun?" Hana asked.  
  
"You spend too much time with Vegeta." She said. "There's more to life than fighting and eating. Oh, here we are!"  
  
"Who says?" Hana muttered.  
  
Once inside, Bulma pulled more clothes off the rack and handed the pile to Hana, urging her into the dressing room. Hana tried on a blue sweater-knit grey skirt combo picked out by Bulma and walked out. 'Maybe now she'll let me leave.' Hana thought.  
  
"Perfect!" Bulma exclaimed. "Now you look like a lady. Your problem is you don't think you can be a fighter and look nice. I think this is a big improvement."  
  
Hana looked at her reflection. The clothes made her different, but a good different. She could see more vividly the resemblance to her mother.  
  
"Thanks," Hana said. "But can we go now?"  
  
"Fine." Bulma said, sighing. "Stubbornness must be genetic."  
  
"Of course," Hana said. "Where do you think Trunks got his stubbornness, miss 'oh, just one more store and that's it.' "  
  
"Very funny. One more comment like that and guess who's eating elsewhere tonight."  
  
Hana just laughed and apologized, following a fuming Bulma out of the Mall.  
  
Good news! My computer is finally working correctly (for how long no knows...) so I can post anytime. Thanks for the great reviews. Keep 'em coming. More chapters to come! 


	7. My Best Friend's Cousin

Hana trained diligently with Vegeta, who saw a great improvement in her fighting. Goku welcomed her in his lessons with Uub. She made a great pupil and sparring partner. Goten joined in sometimes as well, enjoying the friendly competition. And true to his word, Vegeta began reading the diary and translating it for her.  
  
Hana had just finished her morning workout with Vegeta when the doorbell rang. She went to get the door, while Vegeta made something to eat. She opened the door; it was Goten.  
  
"Hey, Hana." He said. "Trunks home?"  
  
"No, he went with Bulma for training at the CC Office." Hana said. "Some sort of tech training."  
  
"Oh, well." He said. "I was going to go hang out with him, but I guess I should go...unless you want to get a tour of West City with me."  
  
"Why not?" Hana said. "Your father's in Uub's village now, and I got nothing better to do."  
  
"Really?" Goten said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yeah," Hana said. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
  
She changed into the blue sweater and grey skirt and met him outside, saying goodbye to Vegeta, who waved her off. Goten waited and was mildly surprised to see her wearing something other than a gi.  
  
"You look nice." He said awkwardly, his hand behind his back.  
  
"Yeah, Bulma dragged me through the West City Mall to get 'normal' clothes." Hana said dismissively. "Ready to go?"  
  
"You bet." Goten said. "Hop on."  
  
"Hop on where?" Hana said.  
  
"Nimbus, of course." Goten said. "Nimbus!!"  
  
A yellow cloud zoomed toward them and stopped in front of Goten. He jumped on and motioned for her to follow.  
  
"This is Nimbus. It was given to my dad by Master Roshi." Goten explained. "It's easy to ride, but there's one catch. You have to be pure of heart to ride."  
  
"Pure of heart? Looks like we'll have to get a car capsule." Hana said doubtfully.  
  
"C'mon. At least try to get on." He urged. "You'll only fall on your butt and look like an idiot if you can't ride it."  
  
"That's so reassuring." Hana said sarcastically.  
  
She offered her his hand. She took it and surprisingly didn't fall through.  
  
"See? Nothing to worry about." He said. "Now let's go."  
  
They spent the day at the park. There was a festival. Goten, in an effort to impress Hana did a strongman test, clobbering the scale. Hana tried not to appear impressed at his effort, but accepted the giant bear he won. She wouldn't admit it, but she was enjoying herself. Being around Goten lifted a chip she'd always had on her shoulder since her parent's deaths.  
  
"I look ridiculous with this stupid bear." Hana complained. "It's bigger than I am!"  
  
"Aw, Hana." Goten said. "It's a good luck bear. Besides, the guy didn't even want to fork it over, but I had rough him up a bit."  
  
"Right..." Hana said doubtfully. "I really can't see you doing that."  
  
"Fine, don't believe me." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay, I won't." She said, grinning.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Hana added. "This park is nice, but I know a better place we can go. Great view of the sunset."  
  
"Lead the way." Goten said.  
  
She nodded and took off, the bear on her back. Goten followed. The people around them rubbed their eyes and dropped their jaws. Apparently, they weren't used to flying people. Hana landed at a waterfall with Goten right behind her.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" She asked. "Goten?"  
  
Then, Goten made his move. He went behind her and pushed her into the water below. She fell in and bubbled to the surface.  
  
"Goten! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.  
  
"You have to catch me first." He taunted, sticking his tongue out.  
  
Hana hovered above the water and to the ledge. He was gone. She looked for his ki. 'Gotcha.' She said, smiling. She transported in front of Goten and transported them to the ledge. She pushed him, but he grabbed her arm, causing them to both fall in. They wrestled each other and then paused for a minute. Then, they broke out in laughter.  
  
"It's gorgeous." Goten said.  
  
"Told you the sunsets are beautiful here." Hana said.  
  
"I wasn't just talking about the sunset." He said.  
  
Hana blushed.  
  
"Thanks for today." Hana said. "I haven't been this happy since my home was destroyed and I lost my parents."  
  
"What happened to them?" Goten asked.  
  
"My mother died of a rare heart disease, and my father died protecting Arlia against the Saiyans. He sent me to Earth when he learned of the attack. I never even saw my father's killer, but I did feel two kis on the planet before he died and saw them destroy Arlia." She answered. "I was alone for so long, even though a children's home found me and taught your language. Then, as a teenager, I found the pod I arrived in and figured out how to fly it, traveling from planet to planet to find his killer."  
  
"That's why you were so revengeful at the tournament." Goten said. "I understand how hard it is losing a parent. I didn't meet my father until I was seven. He died fighting Cell, an evil monster who tried to destroy Earth."  
  
Hana looked confused. Goku seemed alive to her.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Goten said, scratching his head. "You see, my dad was dead, but he came back for a day and ended up getting a second chance to live through a kai, or sort of a guardian of the universe."  
  
"Oh," Hana said. "At least you had your brother and mother. I had no one."  
  
"You had no one then," Goten pointed out. "But now you have family and friends. Believe me, we're pretty stubborn when it comes to protecting family."  
  
Hana didn't say anything. She just leaned back and closed her eyes, smiling to herself.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
He watched the blinking image of Goten and Hana on the screen of his ship and slammed his fist on the control panel.  
  
"She's alive?" He said. "I thought I disposed of her. Damn Saiyans, they just don't know how to die right. Well, this time she'll stay dead. I'll make sure of it."  
  
The ship blasted off in the direction of Earth.  
  
It doesn't look good for Hana and the others, does it? Next chapter, we'll see what the diary says and learn more about this mysterious villain. Hope you liked this chapter and, as always, tell me what you think. Keep reviewing! 


	8. Dear Diary

Goten and Trunks cruised through West City.  
  
"Sorry about yesterday. We were supposed to hang out, and then Mom tells me out of the blue. She says, 'Trunks, today we're going to do administrative training!' " He said, mimicking Bulma. "You know what administrative training is code for? Sitting in conferences and tech meetings all day. (sarcastically) You can imagine how exciting that is!"  
  
Trunks notice then that Goten was not listening and was more than a little preoccupied.  
  
"Goten! Are you listening to me?" Trunks shouted.  
  
Goten covered his ears.  
  
"I was listening. You don't need to yell." Goten said. "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything." Trunks said, smirking.  
  
"Screw you, Trunks." Goten replied.  
  
"No thanks, buddy." Trunks said. "So what did you do yesterday?"  
  
"Are you my secretary now?" Goten asked, sighing. "Hana and I hung out."  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It was not a date or anything!" Goten protested. "We just ... you know...hung out."  
  
"Right..." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, maybe it was a little more special than hanging out." Goten admitted.  
  
"I thought so." Trunks said. "And relax. I'm happy for you. My father? ... Well, ...we'll see how happy he is that Hana is interested in (mimicking Vegeta ) a 'spawn of Kakarot' "  
  
Goten just rolled his eyes. Trunks laughed.  
  
At Capsule Corp, Hana sat on the livingroom couch reading a book Gohan had given her. He'd offered to tutor her and help her improve her language skills. Vegeta came in and handed her a stack of bound papers. She looked at them curiously.  
  
"That's a literal translation of the diary you gave me." He said. "It confirms that your mother was my older sister and was sent to Arlia by father as a child. Apparently he was afraid Freeza would take her."  
  
"That makes sense. But why didn't he send you with her?" Hana asked.  
  
"My father was a proud man. He wouldn't have sent me." Vegeta said, sitting down. "In the diary, she says he hoped that someday I'd defeat Freeza, but believed she was a target because of her age."  
  
"So he gambled that Freeza wouldn't take a cranky baby?" Hana guessed.  
  
"Yes, exactly." Vegeta said. "There's a passage I found interesting. Right here."  
  
Hana read it out loud:  
  
'Papa left me then and had the guards escort me to my pod. They left me off to the techs there. I asked to go outside for a few minutes. They agreed, but watched me closely. A group of rowdy third-classes were outside, waiting for pods for a mission. I sat down and started to cry. I knew it showed weakness to do so, but leaving my small brother, Prince Vegeta, and Papa was hard.  
  
One of the men came over and told me to stop crying because I was being loud. Then, he saw the crest of the royal family and immediately apologized. I wiped my tears. I told him it was okay. He didn't know I was a member of the royal family. He had hair in every direction and a scar on his cheek. The others laughed at him, saying how great he was with other people's children, but not his own. He just scowled. "You okay now kid?" He asked. I nodded. "Good." I asked how many children he had. "One." He said. I asked him their name. "Radditz." He replied. I asked who he was. "Not that a royal like you would care, but I'm Bardock." He walked away to the others and chewed them out for being stupid.'  
  
"I don't see how that's important." Hana said, closing the book.  
  
"Kakarot had a brother named Radditz." Vegeta said. "The man in the passage is..."  
  
"Goku's father?" Hana said.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta said. "Stop interrupting me."  
  
Hana paused. She mustered up some courage.  
  
"I can never forget that you destroyed my home planet. But now, I understand that you were at the mercy of a tyrant." She said. "I can forgive you for that now and for ... fighting and killing my father."  
  
"Don't be naïve. Freeza was a tyrant, but I did not kill because of him." Vegeta said, frowning. "It was far more complicated than that. And although the wrong person is accepting forgiveness, I accept."  
  
Vegeta got up to leave.  
  
"By the way," he added. "I never fought any Arlians in hand-to-hand combat. Nappa and I just demolished the planet."  
  
Hana stopped short. That was strange. She swore that a ki, perhaps a different ki, had been close to her father's, as if they were in combat. She just shrugged and agreed to figure it out later. For now, she had to go see Goku and show the passage to him. She searched for his ki and found him.  
  
She transported herself right into the Son House. Goku was just about to sit on his couch when Hana appeared in front of him. Goku jumped back and on the couch, knocking it over.  
  
"Geez, Hana, don't sneak up on me like that." He said.  
  
"Now you know what it's like when you do that to other people." Chi-Chi said, coming into the room. "Look what you did to the couch, Goku! Pick it up."  
  
"Okay, okay." Goku said, rubbing his head. "What's going on?"  
  
"Vegeta translated a diary my mother kept while she was on Vegeta-sei." Hana explained. "Read this passage."  
  
Goku took the pages and skimmed through the passage. He looked surprised.  
  
"What is it, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked curiously. He handed the page to her.  
  
"Is this man, Bardock, my ... father?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Hana said.  
  
"Wow." Goku said.  
  
"He wasn't very nice, harassing small children like that." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"He was a full-blooded saiyan raised on his home planet." Hana said. "Being nice wasn't a thing they really worried about."  
  
"Okay, I see your point." Chi-Chi said. "You were kind enough to bring the translation over. Want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, I just have to call Bulma." Hana said.  
  
"The phone's in the kitchen." Chi-Chi said.  
  
Hana dialed the Brief's number, coiling the phone cord around her finger. She didn't know if the fact Vegeta didn't fight her father meant something deeper. All she knew is she didn't like it.  
  
Another chapter's up. There will be more action and fighting in the next few chapters. That's all I can tell you for now. Much thanks to anyone who have been reviewing and reading the story! 


	9. An Unexpected Enemy

In the woods, Goku sat cross-legged on the ground, eating a packed lunch. Hana and Goten went at it in the air, both of them attacking at full strength and in Super Saiyan mode. Uub watched, waiting to get in on the next spar. Goten powered up and prepared a Kamehameha Wave and Hana was ready to counter with a Big Bang Ball. Then, she stopped and powered down to her normal state. Hana landed on the ground and paused. Goten did the same thing, extremely confused as to what was going on. Uub and Goku came over as well.  
  
"What is it?" Goten asked.  
  
"There's something wrong in the air." She said. "An evil presence."  
  
"I don't feel anything." Goten answered. "Maybe ..."  
  
"Ssh." Goku interrupted. "I can feel something as well. And it's close."  
  
"Wait!" Uub said. "I can feel it now, too."  
  
"Now that you mention it." Goten said, concentrating. "I feel something bad as well."  
  
Just then, Vegeta and Trunks landed and walked over to the group.  
  
"You feel that, Kakarot?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. And I've got a bad feeling about it." Goku said, frowning.  
  
"You should." A stranger said.  
  
They all looked in the direction of the voice. A caped figure stood there. The stranger threw off the cape to reveal a tall, blue man with pointed ears. The other senshi (warriors or fighters) didn't recognize him, but Vegeta and Hana did. All Vegeta knew was he was of the Arlian race, but Hana knew him.  
  
"Shengar." Hana whispered.  
  
"Yes," He said, nasty grin on his face. "I see you remember me, Oran-hi. Or is it Hana now? But please, call me Kunshu Ja'aku." [AN: Means wicked master in Japanese.]  
  
"How are you still alive?" Hana asked. "Everyone died when Arlia was destroyed."  
  
"I see you've forgotten to respect those who rank above you." Ja'aku said.  
  
"Our planet was destroyed. And so too was the need for classes. Earth is now my home, and here there is no need to bow another unless he or she garners respect." She countered. "And you didn't answer my question."  
  
"I left before the Saiyans came. Do you think I would have been foolish enough to stay and defend our planet?" Ja'aku said. "I made a deal with the Overlord, Freeza, for my service in exchange for classified information about Arlia."  
  
Vegeta became more interested. Now he remembered Ja'aku. He'd seen him briefly in his dealings with Freeza.  
  
"But that was your job as a general in the Arlian army- to protect our home." Hana said. "It goes against our honor code to desert your people."  
  
"A minute ago you were saying the Arlian class system is gone because you now live here, but you hold on to an archaic honor code?" He questioned. "You truly are as foolish as your father, the captain, was and soon you will join him."  
  
"My father fought with honor." Hana said. "And I don't know why you turned into a traitor, but I will not hesitate to kill you if it means protecting my family and friends."  
  
Ja'aku didn't answer. He just smirked and motioned for her to hit him. Hana powered up to a Super Saiyan and attacked him. He blocked her attack and countered knocking her to the ground. She fired a Gallick Gun at him, zeroing in on his head. Ja'aku got out of the way of the attack just in time, jumping to the air. He cursed her strength. She transported behind him and fired a ki blast at him in point blank range. Ja'aku was knocked to the ground. A giant crater appeared where he landed.  
  
"It seems you've grown strong." He said. "But just like your father, you will be no match for me in the end."  
  
"You fought my father?" Hana said.  
  
"The fool never knew when to quit." Ja'aku said. "His honor was more important than his life."  
  
"Shut up!" Hana yelled. "My father was no fool."  
  
She rapidly fired ki blasts from her fingers using Vegeta's Machine Gun attack. When the smoke cleared, Ja'aku was bruised, but relatively unharmed. He put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. He concentrated and Hana miraculously fell to the ground, recoiling in pain and holding her head.  
  
The others watched from a safe distance. Goku was getting worried. He wanted to intervene, but Vegeta told him to let Hana finish the fight and honor the code of the warrior. Goten vehemently disagreed and went to help her. 'Idiot,' Vegeta thought. 'He's no match for this monster.' Uub followed him. They prepared for a Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"Now!" Goten said.  
  
They fired a wave and the two blasts combined, hitting Ja'aku hard and breaking his concentration and relieving Hana of her pain. 'Bastards,' He scowled. 'They will pay for that.' Ja'aku attacked Uub and Goten releasing a blast from his mouth. Goten dodged in time, but Uub was hit. Uub became angry and powered up, but he was no match for Ja'aku. He was thrown through the air and landed near Trunks, Goku and Vegeta. Goku checked to see if Uub was alright and was relieved to see he was still breathing. Goku gave him a senzu bean. Ja'aku set his sights on Hana, who now was joined by Goten.  
  
"You okay?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, for now." She managed to say. "He used his mental powers to paralyze me. It's an Arlian attack."  
  
"Nasty trick." Goten said.  
  
"Now it's your turn." Ja'aku said to Goten.  
  
He paralyzed Goten, who tried to fight the attack, but failed. Goten groaned in pain. Hana became furious and launched a physical attack. Ja'aku, however, created a protective barrier; her attacks were futile. Goku had enough and powered up to Super Saiyan 2, confronting Ja'aku with Vegeta right behind him. The code of the warrior was all well and good, but they were dealing with a true monster here. The old rivals tried to break the barrier. Trunks and Uub helped as well. Then, Ja'aku stopped and the barrier threw all four warriors back. He picked up Goten, who was slipping in and out of consciousness. Ja'aku told him to beg for mercy, but he spat at Ja'aku, who grew angry and threw him down, preparing to do him in.  
  
"Fine." Ja'aku said. "I'll have to kill you like I did the Arlian captain.  
  
Hana was the first to come to. The others were knocked out. Hearing this and seeing Goten in trouble triggered something. Ja'aku dropped Goten and turned around, shocked by the powerful ki behind him.  
  
Another chapter is up and things don't look good for Ja'aku. As always tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. One more chapter to go. 


	10. Somewhere I Belong

Hana hovered in the air, a huge aura of energy around her. She had the appearance of a Super Saiyan, but her eyes were a dark blue. Her skin had also turned the pale blue color of her enemy. The other Z senshi had regained consciousness. They could feel the pulsing energy coming from her was Saiyan, but was also very different. She went over to Goten and felt for a pulse. She ignored Ja'aku and addressed Goku.  
  
"Give him some senzu beans." She said. "I'll take care of Ja'aku."  
  
Goku was taken aback because of her dramatically changed appearance, but did what she said. Hana teleported to where Ja'aku was.  
  
"I'm going to destroy you." Hana said. "For my father and for my family. But first, tell me something. Why did you kill my father and betray your own people?"  
  
"Your father was a lowly ranked captain and in a lower class than myself, but he always surpassed me in strength and excelled at strategy." Ja'aku said. "My superior even considered him for a higher ranking position. I couldn't stand him being better. So I tracked him down. He was so trusting that he never even saw it coming. Then, I could feel the Saiyans arrive, and I left to serve Freeza."  
  
"You disgust me." Hana said. "Killing for power. You were no better than Freeza or the Saiyans who worked for him."  
  
Ja'aku scowled and flew at her. She blocked every punch and kick he threw at her. He tried to paralyze her, but the attack failed. She smirked at his surprise that his attack failed.  
  
"You didn't think that would work, did you?" Hana taunted. "Now I have the same ability as you to paralyze people. You better think of something else."  
  
"You can't defeat me, half-breed." He sneered.  
  
He powered up and fired another mouth blast. She countered with a Kamehameha Wave. The two blasts dissipated and Hana realized she could only match his power, but not surpass it.  
  
"I need your energy." She yelled to Goku and the others.  
  
Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Uub, and the recovered Goten all raised their hands. She could feel their energy coming to her.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
Hana approached Ja'aku, the blue aura around her growing stronger. She punched him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Don't bother getting up." She said.  
  
Ja'aku ignored her and started to rise. Hana gathered two balls of energy in each hand. Electricity sparked around them. She released them, compressing them together. A huge blast resulted and headed straight toward Ja'aku. Hana closed her eyes and split the blast into three. Each grew to the power and intensity of the first blast and engulfed Ja'aku. All that was heard was his deafening last scream. Hana floated down to see if he was gone. There was nothing left of Ja'aku; his body had been enveloped into the blast. Hana felt both relief and guilt at this realization. Now she was the last person in the universe with Arlian blood, but she had protected her family and the memory of her parents. That was more important. She saw the others come over.  
  
"You did it!" Goku said. "Although you do look strange with blue skin."  
  
"Um, thanks...?" She said.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah, Mom's going to wonder where we've been for nearly a day." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, see you next week, sensei." Uub said. "That was certainly unique training. Goodbye, everyone."  
  
Hana powered down to her normal state and joined Vegeta and Trunks. She had to sort out her feelings. She had defeated someone who had destroyed her planet and her life and, in the process, almost lost the people she had come to respect and love. She wondered who else would come to Earth to settle a score.  
  
Several weeks later, everyone was asleep at Capsule Corp, except for Hana. She left a note on her dresser and grabbed her bag. She looked back one more time and then left. Sheets of rain came down outside. She teleported to the waterfalls she had first encountered and boarded her ship, which Bulma had capsulated for her. She went to start the ship, but couldn't do it. She jammed her fists down in frustration. She clasped the locket around her neck. Hana re-capsulated the ship and flew in the rain.  
  
She landed outside the Son House. She knocked on the door. Goten groaned and got up, grabbing a pair of gi pants and a shirt. He went to the door. Hana stood there in her gi.  
  
"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it." She said.  
  
"Come in. It's pouring out there." He said. "You'll catch a cold or something."  
  
He slapped his forehead.  
  
"Damnit. I just sounded like my mother, didn't I?" Goten said.  
  
Hana smiled and went in. She changed out of her wet clothes and into one of Goten's shirts and a pair of shorts. She took the pillow and blanket he gave her and laid down on the couch. Goten just sat on the floor next to her. The next morning, Goku and Chi-Chi woke up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Goten's not up yet?" Goku said. "That's strange. Usually, he wakes up before we do."  
  
"I'll check his room." Chi-Chi said.  
  
Five seconds later, Goku could hear her scream. He came over.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Goten's gone!" Chi-Chi said, looking around the room.  
  
"No, he's not." Goku said. "I can sense him in the livingroom."  
  
"Thank goodness." Chi-Chi said, relieved.  
  
They found Goten asleep on the floor and Hana on the couch.  
  
"See? Everything's fine." Goku said. "Although, that doesn't explain  
why Hana's here."  
  
The phone rang in the next room. Chi-Chi answered it.  
  
"Hello, Son residence. Chi-Chi speaking." She said.  
  
"Chi-Chi! I've called Gohan already, and he said that he hasn't seen Hana. She left this note last night. Something about leaving." Bulma said, frantically. "Have you seen her?"  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma." Chi-Chi said. "She's right here."  
  
"Thank god." Bulma said. "Just have her call or come over later."  
  
"Okay, I will." Chi-Chi said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Goku said.  
  
"It was Bulma. Apparently, Hana tried to leave last night." Chi-Chi said. "We should wake them up and get them some breakfast."  
  
"Nah," Goku said. "Let them sleep."  
  
"Hmph." Chi-Chi said. "You're only saying that because you want all the food to yourself."  
  
"That's not a fair thing to say." Goku protested, crossing his arms.  
  
"Get over it." Chi-Chi said, playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
Goku watched Chi-Chi go to the kitchen and looked back at the pair. 'I wonder how Vegeta going to take this.' Goku thought.  
  
At Capsule Corps...  
  
Vegeta was training in the Gravity Room. What was it that the woman told him? That Hana tried to leave and ended up at Kakarot's house? He put two and two together. 'It could be worse.' He reasoned. 'At least he has Saiyan blood.'  
  
Fin  
  
Thanks to whoever read the story. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Review and tell me what you thought of it. Oh, and check out my two one-shots as well. Yeah, you're not seeing things. That was a shameless plug! Anyway, thanks for the great reviews. 


	11. Author's Note

This isn't a real chapter, but just a little note. For anyone who wants a slightly different ending to the story (beginning in Chapter 9), go to The Goku Girl gallery on the web and check out the story there. You'll have to google it because this site won't let me put in the URL (the site URL isn't on the preview). It's under a different user name- vashgirl83 (Meleeman777 is my other pen name, made for the Late Show with Vegeta story).

That's all I wanted to say. I'm out!

Meleeman777

Random quotes:

Videl: Go to right field. You do know where that is?

Gohan: On the right. Right?

Videl: Just go there.

King of Arlia: Kill those men, they're very bad men.  
Nappa: We're bad?  
Vegeta: Well, a little.


End file.
